Reflections
by Rhiannon Ravenclaw
Summary: Why is it that we're in love, rational thought leaves us? Rowena finds herself in this position with an handsome, dark, powerful stranger. A single day reflection on her love for the man.


A bit of my own "Hogwarts History"…why is it that Slytherin and Ravenclaw aren't at odds with each other? Why is it that they see eye to eye more often? Is it because those of wit and learning often see the value in bending the rules when necessary? Or is it because of something else? A reflection on the thoughts of one of the characters.

A prequel to my next endeavor!

Enjoy!

***

             I can feel my heart pound in my chest. It's like it's trying to rip out and cast itself on the floor. But why? when it's so happy? I feel like I can reach the moon with a simple leap, or set the sky on fire for a month. My body tingles as I wait. Dear Goddess! has it only been two minutes? I don't know if I can make it. 

             I remember our meeting for the first time. Your cool collection, wit and grace made me weak at the knees. We were young. Some might say too young to feel such things. I knew better. It was a cool day, much like today. The sun shone, but the clouds were desperately trying to push it back, smother it away. I pulled my silver cloak over my head to keep me warm.  I was walking through the glens of my home, aimlessly searching for nothing and everything. The rich sent of earth and green filled my nostrils. My pace slowed as I admired all that was around me. Everything was still trapped in slumber. It was as if I was watching nature awakening from a dream. Sunbeams filtered through the bare branch trees here and there. Everything was grey. Then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A single rose grew up from the bog. Its red petals, like velvet, looked deep as the ocean. Dew rested gently on its tender bloom. 

            Still entranced by the blood-red rose, I heard a noise that was out of place. The wood had gone mostly silent. No noise arose from the animals of the forest. The only sound was the heavy drum of horses' hooves. My heart grew suspicious. Travelers did not pass this way normally. I was scared, and yet curiously driven to see the caravan traversing my home. Slowly, silently, I crept toward the road. I stepped on a stick, and froze with fear. I must not be discovered. A promised priestess of the Goddess was a high prize for foreigners. I went unnoticed however. My muscles relaxed, and I continued my crossing. Carefully, I crouched in the bushes that lined the road. I heard voices and the stamp of a nervous equine. I stopped breathing. Slowly, they came closer. I breathed in sharply, audibly. An inch from me was the beautiful, shimmering hide of a war-stallion. His muscles were taught with excitement. I fought every urge to raise my hand to his sculpted shoulder. I had never been so close to such an example of grace and power, I would soon be closer. A hand reached down and seized me by the nape of my cloak. Quickly and easily I was ripped out of the hedges. The rider of the stallion had heard me. 

            Hastily, I drew myself up, taking a quick survey of the caravan now fully exposed to me. "Unhand me!" I commanded. The rough man sneered, thinking roguish thoughts. "I am promised to the Goddess and therefore not for you. You will release me, or will face a greater wrath than I alone can give!" My words were forceful and even. I had been trained well in this manner. 

The man opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a voice. "You will release her, Sasha!" The tone was commanding, powerful, elegant, amazing. The man stopped. Slowly, a door began to open. The door was connected to a carriage of the most extravagant fashion. Then, I saw boots hit the ground. I held my breath. Was this person friend or foe? Fear did not cross my face. I had been trained to keep a stoic appearance. Then it happened. You appeared. My breath caught again in my chest. I forgot about the amazing animal with fur the color of the moon reflected on the driven snow. I could only see you. All else weaved in and out of focus. Your face was regal. Your skin was flawless, the chill of the morning flushing your dark skin. Your skin was incredible, so different from the pale ice of my people. It radiated warmth. It was your eyes that drew me, however. They were the deepest green, like sparkling emeralds. I still couldn't breath. I knew I had to, but it didn't matter. I wanted to stay just there, in that single moment. I didn't even notice when I was unhanded. 

You smiled at me. Suddenly air rushed into my lungs with a vengeance. I couldn't get enough. My ears buzzed. My heart raced. My palms were sweaty, but I couldn't look away. You drew closer still. I bit my lip, nervous beyond all comprehension.  "Now, my graceful Lady, why do you spy on us?" You voice was not angry, but pleasant, marked by a thick foreign accent of the east. Still, I looked away, ashamed. 

My voice was shaky in spite of all my training. "My lord," I bowed only my head as was custom, "travelers do not often travel these woods. I was looking to protect them from those who may deface them." I quickly realized by mistake, but not soon enough. Your face grew dark, your eyes narrowing. 

"I see. I can assure you, Madame that I, nor anyone in my party, was looking to deface your wood. Now, we shall be on our way. If you would please move and make way for us, we will leave it promptly."

I recoiled slightly at my own folly. Yet it was the harshness of your words that shook me out of my uncommon actions. "Sir," my voice again was strong. My heartbeat was slow and rhythmical, my head cool and clear. "Ladies of the Goddess make way for no man. You will be careful to remember than while visiting our lands. Furthermore, your swift reply did not allow my full meaning to be understood. We are ever protecting our lands from thieves and vandals. I heard noises and came to make sure that you, and unregistered traveler, were not such people. I was content and would not have spied, as you say, but the grace of your lead war-horse amazed me. My people are caretakers of the horse for the Goddess and he is an amazing specimen." I pulled myself higher, taller, challenging you for your response. 

To my amazement, a smile crossed your lips. You walked thoughtfully over to the stallion. Your hands caressed his face in a loving manner. "Yes, he is. He is mine. Tsukanov is the best horse a man could ask for." You turned toward me again. Your eyes melted my resolve instantly. "You speak forcefully for a woman and to a lord as well."

"Women here are not regarded as chattel. We are the chosen ones, chosen by the Goddess to keep life thriving in the world. I speak as an equal to you, does that offend you?" I raised an eyebrow, but my body was a whir with an unknown energy. I only learned today that it was love.

"Not when it is you, my lady." You took my hand. You kissed it tenderly. I almost lost all concept of being alive. I was floating. "Now, a woman of your vital nature deserves a mount to complement you." You handed me the reins of your stallion. "He is yours, for your Goddess. Any deity that can make women speak so well deserves him in her service."

I stood in shock. I was at a complete loss for all words. I watched silently as you returned to your carriage and climbed in. Beside me, the great stallion snorted. Slowly your caravan began to move. Quickly, foolishly, I asked you for your name as you moved by me. Your eyes were merry, "Salazar Slytherin." The name would haunt me for years. 

I remember watching you from a distance for ages. For far too long I thought it was all in vain. Unrequited emotions and feelings are a horrible thing to possess. I spent time, so much time, hoping, waiting for you to see me after that meeting. I'd groom the stallion incessantly. My mother was sure I was sick. I spent time in the Goddess' temple. She thought this would cure me. Diseases of the heart are not that easily curable. While in her service, I found renewed strength. Your face did not leave my mind, however. Then, one night, She talked to me. It was time for me to leave the temple and find my true destiny. I was terrified. You had gone. I knew not where you were. The safety of the temple had become my life. As a priestess I knew a great many things, and I knew this, to deny the Goddess of her wishes, was to deny our fate. So, I bowed in submission and began to search for my path. Little did I know that it would involve you.

I remember you yesterday. You are beautiful. The sharp line of your check, your sparkling green eyes, the way your body moves as you walk across the land, they all send shivers down my spine, still. I found you again. My heart became heavy as you regarded me with coolness. Slowly I learned to live with it, happy to be near you. Then it happened. You came to me yesterday. The day was like the one at our first meeting, cool and sunny. You seemed nervous. I was confused. You had become so strong, so confident, so powerful. Nervousness fits you, however. It made you human again, reachable. "Rowena," your voice still echoes in my head. "I can not pretend anymore." My heart was in my throat. "I have thought about you since that first day. You have become the measure that I gauge all women against, and none match you. I knew you were bidden in service to your Goddess and therefore forbidden to me, so I tried to forget you." You twisted your hands together unconsciously. "But I couldn't." You looked up at me, your amazing eyes that I had longed to gaze into for so long staring into mine. "I need you, Rowena. I love you."  I think I began to cry. I can't remember. It's all swirled together into a great blissful lump. We left that night agreeing to meet again tonight. I have been floating all day.

And here I now sit, waiting for you. The minutes pass achingly slowly. My stomach is upset. I can't sit still. Is it a dream? I'm sure it is. I imagined the whole thing. I'll wake up in my bed at the school we all constructed and be alone with myself again. I start to shake as the tears begin to well. How can I act this way? so taken by emotion? It's not logical. I fight back my emotions. A gentle hand grazes my cheek, cups my chin and tips my head back. My eyes are closed in joy. I give myself over to the emotion, as the tears roll down, taken by gravity. Your lips gently kiss each tear. I smile and look up at you. "Hello, my love," you whisper. I am in nirvana. 


End file.
